


Mind And Body

by orphan_account



Series: Captains Unite [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something very bad is happening in the world of Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind And Body

It had been a long and stressful time since Steve last saw Brian, but he didn't hardly care. Nothing mattered so long as they were together. He opened the door to his apartment, expecting Brian to be waiting with a warm welcome, and instead found the apartment in shambles. The furniture had been broken, pieces of Brian's suit had been torn off and were scattered throughout the main room, and there was a note with the HYDRA logo on the counter. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening." Steve ran a hand through his hair as he called out for Brian.

Upon getting no response, he rushed to the counter and tore the note open. There were three words, printed simply, but they made him want to scream. Oh lover boy. How and why HYDRA thought this was okay was beyond Steve. He punched the counter, breaking off a piece, and picked up a scrap of Brian's uniform, clutching it tightly. There wasn't a single cell in his body that wanted to wait to find Brain, and he rushed out of the apartment as fast as he could. 

* * *

 

It was two days before Steve was able to locate Brian, and in his rage he tore down everyone in his way. But there was one thing he had never thought possible. Brian had turned. Not by choice, they had tortured and brainwashed him. The look in his eyes, though, was one Steve feared. Brian obviously wanted to kill him. His suit had been patched, but to make it more HYDRA than Britain. He had no time to prepare as Brain lounged at him, growling.

It took a few hours, but Steve managed to get in one passionate kiss that turned the tide of the fight. What they say in cheesy movies, it's true, at least this time. True love's kiss was the cure to Brian's problem, and he snapped out of it, holding Steve as close as he could, "I-I... Steven, I didn't have a choice, I swear."  
  


"I know." Steve kissed Brian's forehead softly, holding him as though he was afraid he would disappear if he let go, "I'm just glad to have you back."


End file.
